Striptease
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Roman's been coming to the same club, to watch one man dance for months. But tonight is different. Tonight he takes a chance and makes the first move to get the other man's attention. Slash!


******Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **This is a work of complete fiction.** As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and the WWE******

**Note: This is to celebrate 69 Followers on Tumblr! I love each and every one of you, thank you for following me loves! I know this is way late, and I apologize, I just got a little tied up with other things. Better late than never, right? Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Striptease<strong>_

Grey eyes follower the long body as it slowly walked around the pole, both hands firmly grabbing it. That tight, hot body swung so fluidly, so languidly as it moved around the silver pole a couple times before bare feet were once again on the floor. His abs rippled with the slow, deep body rolls. His mouth was dry, his eyes unable to look away from those piercing blue eyes that were half lidded, pink lips parted with a devilish tongue sneaking out to run over the plump lower lip.

His body was only covered in a pair of skin tight leather pants, his feet bare and he strode across the stage, dipping and bending, swaying like a branch in the wind to his perfectly practiced routine. His eyes moved along the people in the crowd, his heart slowly beating harder in his chest as he lowered to his knees, his hands firmly on the floor. He rolled his hips downwards, grinding them into the wooden stage, the sound of catcalls and hollers from the crows filling his ears. He could smell the cologne on himself, mingling with the perfumes of women around him, some already shoving bills in the waistband of his pants. He could feel their hands on his arms, his ass.

He really enjoyed the slower beats, the banging bass that he hit with the thrust of his hips upwards perfectly. He fist came down on the floor, never actually touching the wooden stage but to mimic the bass as he ground just a little harder, his head being thrown back as he licked his lips. His blue eyes focused on the grey ones from across the room, the same ones that refused to leave him.

A pink tongue traced his dry lips, his breath stolen by the man on stage. He'd been coming to watch him perform for months now, never, not once, was he ever let down. In a club like this one, where he could openly admire the male dancers and female dancers at once, he'd give his left testicle for a private dance with that man. His eyes followed that body, his hands growing slick with sweat. He swore those eyes were on him when the man on stage flipped to his back, lifting his hips up off the floor so he only lay on the backs of his shoulders and feet. One hand one was laid on the stage, the other slowly trailing down his flawless chest, those talented fingers sliding down to the crotch of his pants, sliding over himself. He bit his lower lip, swearing that he saw a flash of lust in those blue eyes.

"Stop drooling Rome," another male said, walking up and setting a shot glass in the bigger man's hand. He smirked, looking over the tight body on stage. While he did find him attractive, he was only there for one person, the very next act. He looked over his Samoan friend, his eyes flowing over the tribal ink that encased his right arm. He looked back up at the strong face, the square jaw tight. "You gonna ask for a private show tonight? Maybe you'll get a discount since it's your birthday."

Roman shrugged, refusing to let his eyes stray as the other man finished up his performance. He was waiting for the part he loved the most, when those leather pants came off and he was only left in a pair of tight leather shorts. They were lower rise on the hips, showing his light brown happy trail but once you saw the back, Roman's breath was always lost. He had a gorgeous ass, one that was round and perky, firm but still jiggled. Those shorts left the lower globes of that perfect ass out. He liked that part of the show, the other guys wore thongs or g-strings, letting just about everything hang out. It was a nice change to still have the longing for just a little more skin at the end of the show.

"Go put a twenty in his shorts, shit man, that'll get his attention. You know he's going to be making his rounds after his set anyway," the other man said, blowing out a slightly frustrated sigh. "Go!" He shoved Roman's shoulder, pointing as the performer made his final few moves.

Roman took a chance and pulled a twenty from his pocket as he walked up to the stage, right into a group of women that were waving bills to put in the revealing shorts. His grey eyes met sparkling blue ones. "Maddox," he murmured, his voice drowned out by the music. Somehow the other man had heard him and smiled as he dropped to his knees, their faces mere inches from the other.

"Yes?" he asked, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders, swaying his hips side to side before doing a full roll against Roman's chest. He bit his lip, large hands running up the outsides of his thighs before he felt the familiar drag of paper on his hip. "No." His voice was barely a whispered gasp against Roman's lips as he took the warm hand and moved it around to the front of his shorts. "Here."

Roman swallowed hard, his hands starting to tremble as he tucked the twenty in the front of Maddox's shorts. He tugged his hand back, barely able to pull free as the tips of his fingers ran over the half hard bulge. He took a step back, watching as Maddox stood, ignoring half a dozen women as they tried to get the same chance to shove bills down the front of his shorts.

Maddox's blue eyes watched as he finished his routine and walked back stage. He smiled over his shoulder at the tall, bronze colored male. Finally, he was given an opening to go talk to him.

Once he was fully back stage he quickly changed and slipped on a pair of skin tight jeans, leaving his chest bare. He looked himself over in one of the full body mirrors, smiling at his slightly sweaty skin. He grabbed a little cologne and gave himself a couple spritses and ran his hands through his wavy hair before he was satisfied and ready to go out into the crowd.

He wasn't surprised that as soon as he was out ladies were around him, grabbing handfuls of whatever they could, whispering to him, some less than polite about wanting more than just a teasing grope. Tonight however, he wasn't interested in them. He was interested at the man that was currently sitting at the bar. He walked over, leaning against the bar just next to him.

Roman's attention went right to Maddox as he stood there, looking up at him with sultry blue eyes. His throat was tight, his voice gone at how fucking hot the man standing there looked. He could tell that he looked surprised with the smile that touched Maddox's lips.

Maddox bit his lower lip, letting it out slowly as his tongue ran over the plump lower lip. "You wanted my attention right?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, resting his cheek against his fist. He smiled a little wider, enjoying the blush on the other man's cheeks. "You interested in a _private _show?"

"He'd love it!" Dean said loudly, downing his drink really quick as the lights went low and his favorite dancer came on the stage. His attention was focused on the thin man on the pole, his two toned hair catching everyone's attention.

"If you go talk to E over there, he'll get you set up. I'll meet you in the room," Maddox whispered, moving a little closer to Roman. "I promise you won't regret it." With that he stood up, giving Roman a good once over before he started away.

Roman tried to ignore how hard his heart was beating. He ordered a shot and took it before he got off the barstool and started towards where the burly bouncer was standing.

The ebony man was huge, bigger than Roman's six foot four frame and about twice as wide, all muscle. His arms were thick and his chest broad. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, stretching to accommodate his massive size, the word SECURITY written boldly on the front. His eyes focused hard on Roman. "Can I help you?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling loudly against the soft music.

Roman looked down at his feet for a moment, unsure of how to even explain that he was there for a private show. He'd never done anything like that before and he was more than a little nervous. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck lightly, finding that he was picking up Dean's nervous habits.

E looked Roman up and down, one eyebrow rising in question. "A show?" he asked, uncrossing his arms fro his chest. Once he earned an almost embarrassed nod he gave a small smile. Of course he'd get the one nervous first timer in the club. "With who man?"

"Maddox."

E's eyes widened a little, something that didn't go unnoticed to Roman. He quickly recovered and nodded, looking around the club before he motioned for Roman to follow him. "I'm assuming this is your first time. Rules are, no sex, no unwanted touching, no screaming. If you break any of those rules or Maddox yells for me, I'll break every last fucking bone in your body before throwing you out into the street. You understand?" he asked, his voice going cold and forceful. He wasn't playing, he'd hurt any Joe Blow off the street that ever acted wrong towards one of the performers.

Roman nodded, stopping just behind the man as they found a heavy oak door. He was surprised when E opened the door for him, showing him into the rather spacious room. "T-thank you," he breathed, finding it hard to not be nervous. He stepped in, the door shutting behind him.

Looking around the room it was nice, black and dark red velvet adorned the two couches that sat perpendicular to each other, a small table with a lamp sitting between them in the corner. A pole was in the middle of the room, silver and shining under the dimmed lights. Roman could hear the thudding bass from outside and he smiled, above the second couch just in front of him was a one way mirror. He'd seen them several times from the other side. He had a perfect view of the stage, watching as the two toned man Dean liked so much twirled around the pole. He could see Dean in the front, motioning for him to come over.

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

Roman instantly turned, tripping when he realized just how close Maddox was to him. He gasped when his ass hit the stiff, but comfortable cushion of the couch. He tried to smile, the devious man in front of him stealing all his words and air.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" Maddox asked, chuckling. He took a step back, a black silky robe covering his body. His jeans were gone, showing his bare legs from the knee down. "Let's see if I can change that a little bit." He began slowly undoing the silky sash, biting his lower lip as he pulled the knot free and slid the front open.

Maddox wasn't going to admit that he was nervous. He'd given plenty of private dances to women, many of which he'd left with bite and claw marks with, but he'd never enjoyed them as much as he was about to this round. He turned, letting the robe fall slowly from his shoulders and down his arms. He smirked, looking over his shoulder at the other man. "Can you at least give me your name?"

"Roman." It was forced, half gasp, half groan. His eyes were focused on the skin being revealed, those blue eyes holding him captive. He swallowed hard, the other man only smiling a little wider.

"Roman," he purred, the robe falling to the ground as he turned and leaned against the pole, hands sliding down his chest. "I like that name," his thumbs hooked into the waistband of the tight short legged boxer briefs. He pulled it down just enough to give a glimpse of his trimmed pubic hair. "A lot."

Roman nodded, his entire body frozen. He didn't know if he should be pulling cash out at that moment to shove in Maddox's underwear of it was a full payment after the show. "I… I've never done this before," he admitted, feeling his cheeks light up in darkness, the lights outside going lower, causing theirs to fade as well.

"Don't worry," Maddox whispered, walking over to Roman and straddling his lap, his hands on the broad shoulders. "I'll take good care of you." He felt the man under him shudder, the strong hands balled into fists as they shook at Roman's sides. He leaned in, his lips caressing Roman's ear with every word. "You can touch me. Actually, I _encourage_ it."

Roman's breath hitched, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as Maddox's body began to roll against his, brushing their groins together teasingly. He whimpered, his fingers running up Maddox's smooth thighs lightly before coming to rest on his slowly moving hips. His grey eyes met blue ones. "This okay?" he asked, unsure of what was and wasn't considered unwanted.

Maddox only smiled. "Don't worry, I'll tell you if it's not okay," he answered, pushing his chest into Roman's. His own hands moved up Roman's neck, one reaching back and touching the elastic band holding Roman's bun into place. "I've seen you come in a lot. You and that friend of yours. And every single time you've always had this bun in. I wonder what you'd look like if I took it out."

Roman's hand reached up slowly, his fingers touching Maddox's as he grasped the elastic. He felt bolts of lightening run through him as he pulled it free, the blue eyes never leaving his. He rolled the band onto his wrist, allowing the other man's hands to run through his long wavy tresses. He groaned, the pads of Maddox's fingers so light on his scalp.

Maddox held back his own whimper, feeling their hips grind a little harder together, Roman's hips rising up to meet his as he ran his fingers through the long hair. He smiled, looking down into half lidded grey eyes. "Am I your first?" he asked teasingly, unable to hold back the smirk that graced his lips. "Because you still look nervous."

Roman swallowed hard, unable to keep the other man's gaze, he looked down between them, finding a hardened arousal in the black boxer briefs. At least he wasn't the only one so turned on. He bit his lower lip, wanting nothing more than to reach back and grab the perfect ass on his lap.

Maddox could see that Roman wanted more than to rest hands on his hips. He gently rested his hands atop Roman's, sliding them back. "You can touch me," he murmured again, gently reminding, groaning when he felt the heat from those large hands radiate through his shorts into his skin. "I _want_ you to."

Roman could barely catch his breath, his hands molding to the perfect ass cheeks. He whimpered, Brad's body pushing up against his, heated breath against his neck as his hands kneaded the firm flesh. Fuck, it felt even more amazing than he'd thought it would. "Maddox," he whimpered, tilting his head back, thrusting his hips upwards. It was then that he felt lips on his neck, right under his jaw on his pounding pulse.

"Call me Brad," Maddox whispered, pressing another kiss to the sweet tasting skin. He smiled, Roman's hands grabbing him a little tighter. He took a chance, moving his kisses up from Roman's neck to his jaw, their eyes meeting. "This okay?"

Roman nodded, another chaste, gentle kiss landing right on his chin. "Are you this friendly with all of your _guests_?" he asked. He wanted to believe that he was the only one that Brad would do this with, but at the same time he couldn't blame the other man for using his sex appeal for anything he needed or wanted.

Brad pulled back, pushing his hips down into Roman's, hands grabbing him just a little harder. "No," he whimpered, nibbling the edge of his lower lip. "I just dance for them, but ever since the first time I saw you in the crowd, I've wanted to bring you back here. I know how bad it sounds, but I've wanted your hands on me since the first time I saw you."

Roman groaned, he could tell that Brad was telling him the truth. He'd gotten good at reading people throughout his life and just the sheer innocence of Brad's confession had his head spinning. "Then I'll do my best not to disappoint," he returned, his grey eyes meeting blues.

Brad bit his lower lip, his cock twitching and throbbing in his underwear. "Am I allowed to kiss you?" he asked lower, leaning in, waiting for an answer. He couldn't blame Roman if he said no.

Roman didn't answer verbally, instead he surged forward, his lips capturing Brad's in their first kiss. It was soft, chaste, testing the waters for both of them. He felt a surge of passion run through him, setting his nerves ablaze in a way he'd never felt before. He groaned, knowing that this had to be more than a simple physical attraction. His body had never craved someone so much.

Brad wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, one hand sliding into the long hair as their lips parted and captured each other's again and again, their lips moving slowly, gently, merely tasting the other.

Roman was the one to push for more, his tongue slipping out to run over the seam in Brad's lips, wanting more than the teasing taste of Brad's lips. He felt time stand still as Brad's lips parted for him and the moist, warm tongue touched his. He felt a zap of electricity shoot through him, starting from his lips and riding every nerve in his body down to his toes, focusing solely on this already throbbing cock.

Brad whimpered into Roman's mouth, pulling back suddenly when he felt Roman shift, lifting his smaller body up as he stood. He wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, his body feeling like it had been set on fire. His blue eyes met grey ones as he felt the pole against his back. He reached up and grabbed it, Roman's hips pushing into his, both hard lengths almost begging to have more than the touch of fabric between them.

"Put your legs down," Roman growled, dipping his face down into Brad's neck. He nibbled at the other man's pulse, something inside of his taking over, twisting his lust and want as it bubbled inside him. It gave him a slight boost of confidence as fingers slid into his hair and he eased down to put Brad o the floor.

"Demanding aren't we?" Brad teased, finding that the deeper voice had done nothing but make him even hotter. He groaned as lips moved over his neck, hands sliding up his sides just for long fingers to slide over his pink nipples. "Fuck, Roman."

Roman smirked. He was no stranger to giving pleasure. He pulled back, his lips trailing lower, peppering kisses all along the sweet tasting skin. He dropped down, his darkened grey eyes never leaving Brad's as he licked a pink nub. "This still okay?" he asked, pulling back and looking into the half lidded blue eyes.

Brad nodded, breathless, wordless. He couldn't focus on anything but that hot tongue as his ran over his other nipple, tight lips grasping it, white teeth nibbling lightly just before that same hot tongue swirled around it slowly, gently. His hands moved to slide into the long hair, Roman's lips landing butterfly light kisses down his chest, over his abs to the elastic waistband of his boxers. His head tipped back as large hands rested on his hips, the hot breath from the other man's mouth running heavily over his arousal. He felt himself throb against the confines of fabric.

Roman looked up, watching every single movement Brad made. He smiled, licking his lips lightly before he placed as warm, firm kiss right above the elastic. His fingers curled into the sides of the boxer briefs, his eyes never straying from Brad's rapidly rising and falling chest. His lips moved lower, pressing gentle kisses over the throbbing cock, the only thing separating him and Brad's skin being the cotton material.

"Roman," Brad murmured, his eyes half lidded and hazy as he looked down at Roman, his back pressing up against the pole. He bit his lower lip, slowly releasing it as he watched Roman drag that hot tongue over the head. "I should be pleasuring you."

Roman felt himself smirk before he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it into his mouth lightly. He pulled back, shaking his head just slightly. "I want to give you pleasure too," he fought, tugging down the underwear just an inch. "Unless, that's not allowed."

Brad groaned, fuck the rules tonight. He was going to have the one person he'd been practically drooling over since the first time he'd come in. "It's good," he answered, gasping in surprised when he felt hot breath on the head of his bare cock. He whimpered as he looked down to see that Roman had tugged his underwear down just enough to expose the already moist head, a small white droplet of precum resting proudly on the tip.

The tip of Roman's tongue drew around the bulbous head, his grey eyes meeting blue before it ran right over the slit, lapping up the precious pearl. He smiled, the taste so sweet on his tongue. He eased Brad's underwear down his legs, slowly at first until they just fell to the floor, leaving him completely exposed for Roman's greedy eyes.

Brad's hands loosened in Roman's hair, the other man's hands on his hips once again. He normally felt so bold when he was naked, but at that moment he felt so vulnerable under Roman's lust filled gaze. He took in a breath of air, closing his eyes as the entire head was engulfed in the hot mouth. He bit his lower lip harder, tasting a droplet of blood. He couldn't yell out, he knew it would attract E and this little session would be over. He didn't want that.

Roman sucked down half of Brad easily, relaxing his throat as he tried to slide the rest in. He paused, the tip of his tongue tracing the underside and thick vein before he pulled back up, his lips refusing to release the crown from the encasement of his lips.

Brad whimpered, his hands once again tight in Roman's hair. "Wait," he breathed, tugging lightly at the long mane for the other man to release him. He sucked in a breath, the cool oxygen making him light headed. He hadn't realized just how aroused he'd been. "Sit on the couch."

Roman did as told, watching as Brad sauntered over to him, shaking hands tugging his shirt up and off of him. He was about to question Brad when he felt lips on his chest, an equally hot tongue running over his dusky nipple before lips moved lower, hands already working on tugging his belt loose before unfastening his jeans and pulling them down.

Brad wasn't thinking when he looked down at the thick rod in front of him, the head bulbous and heavily leaking. He swallowed hard as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking it slowly, almost mesmerized at how thick Roman was. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the underside before he wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue swirling around it easily, lapping up the leaking fluids. He groaned, one of Roman's large hands running through his hair, settling on the back of his head.

Roman didn't push his hips forward or try and guide Brad as his cock disappeared and reappeared from the burning mouth. He rode the intense waves of pleasure, his and Brad's eyes never leaving the other. "I want to do you too," he breathed, pulling Brad up. He smiled as he kicked off his shoes and shimmied his jeans and underwear off the rest of the way before he laid back on the couch. "Let me do you at the same time."

Brad nodded mutely, heart pounding as he placed his knees on either side of Roman's shoulders, his cock instantly being taken back into the hot mouth. He groaned, wrapping his lips around the wonderful treat of Roman.

Roman's head moved up and down, sucking as much of Brad down as he could as he received the best head he'd ever been given. His hands squeezed and massaged the round globes of Brad's ass, one finger growing bold and sliding over the pink, puckered entrance.

Brad pulled back, breathing hard. "No," he whimpered, the single digit moving away, but a hot, wet tongue replacing it. "Wait, Roman…." He gasped, that hot tongue running right over him, gently prodding him, seeking refuge inside of him. He couldn't hold back the loud moan as he tried to sit up, only pushing Roman's tongue in deep, penetrating him. He felt a hand slide up to wrap around his aching cock and he couldn't hold back the string of heated curses.

Roman smirked, jerking Brad slowly as he worked over the tight hole with his tongue. He felt Brad shudder over him, his entire body humming with pleasure. He dove deeper, feeling Brad's sudden contractions, his cock throbbing in warning that he was so already so close.

"Roman," Brad tried again, moving away from the Samoan male and sitting down by the other man's feet. "We can't, not all that, not here," he murmured, reaching over and wrapping Roman's rock hard erection in his hand. "I want it, but it's the club's policy. We can fool around, but I can't let you have me."

Roman nodded, smiling. He tipped Brad's chin up with one finger, leaning in and kissing him lightly. "Then, let me finish you off right," he breathed, sitting up and pushing Brad to lay comfortably on the couch. "Don't hold back." With that he leaned in and took almost the entirety of Brad into his mouth at once, his cheeks hollowing as he moved up and down the hardness. He sucked hard, wanting to give Brad as much pleasure as he could.

Brad whimpered, biting his lip. His back arched up from the couch, his vision going blurry as his heart pounded. He couldn't hear anything other than the sound of his heartbeat in ears, Roman's mouth consuming him. "Roman," he warned, the tight coil in his belly starting to grow even tighter. He knew he wouldn't last long. His hands dug in the long hair, his hips starting to shallowly thrust up into the hot channel. Fuck, he wanted more, so much more than Roman's mouth on him.

Roman smirked, once finger growing bold as it pressed into Brad's wet entrance. He felt Brad stiffen, his entire body going still. He kept going, sliding that single digit in up to his second knuckle. He searched for the small bundle of nerves.

Brad let out a gasp, an even more intense wave of pleasure rushing over him. He stiffened, unable to even warn Roman that he was about to cum. The words were stolen when Roman brushed over that spot inside him, pushing him over the edge without another word.

Roman was surprised, but swallowed down every bit of Brad greedily, pulling out and back to meet the completely satisfied blue eyes. "Good?" he asked, falling back onto the couch as Brad pushed him. "Brad?"

Brad licked his lips, hurrying to swallow Roman down. He wanted to give the other man the exact same pleasure. He bobbed up and down, sucking Roman down hard. His fingers dug into hard hips, his entire body so alive and buzzing of endorphins. He purred as Roman's hand slid into his hair, slowly starting to guide him faster of the steel like flesh.

"Brad, I can't hold on like this," he tried, watching a devilish glint run through the blue eyes. He suddenly felt the scrape of teeth on the underside of his cock and he erupted into the waiting mouth. He groaned loudly, his hand tightening almost painfully in the brown hair. "Fuck, so good."

Brad pulled back, swallowing everything Roman had given him, his tongue running over his full lower lip to get every bit that he might have missed. "I'm not finished with you," he started, moving up to smash his and Roman's lips together. "Ditch your friend and come home with me. Then I'll give you a _real _show," he teased, his voice low, begging for Roman to give in and go with him.

Roman smiled, sitting up and cupping the side of Brad's face. "I can't turn you down," he answered, kissing the other man's lips gently. "But at least let me do it right. I don't want this to be a one time thing."

Brad nodded. As much as it startled him, he didn't want this to be the only time him and Roman ever got together either. He smiled, kissing Roman gently. "I don't either. You're better than I expected and I want to explore all of that," he murmured, Roman's lips touching his again, their kisses slow, mixing their saliva and the sharing the taste of each other on their tongues.

"Get dressed, or else we aren't going to make it out of here," Roman urged, almost hating when Brad turned away from him and stood. He smiled, watching Brad wobble as he pulled the boxer briefs back on and up.

Brad nodded, grabbing his robe before he kissed Roman hard on the mouth. "Give me 10 minutes," he gasped, walking towards the door. He turned and looked at Roman's handsome frame as he dressed as well. He wasn't going to regret sleeping with him, but he was sincerely hoping for something more than a one night stand.

* * *

><p>(AN): So, this is actually for my milestone of 69 followers on Tumblr! Yay! I'm sorry that was so long ago, I've just been busy. Anyway, here it is! I hope you like it, because I know I enjoyed writing it! Title is Striptease by Hinder.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
